This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art and which has been recognized by the inventor.
Process tanks are commonly used to store contents such as acids and chemicals. These tanks relate to immobile types that may be installed above or below the ground, but also for the transportable types that are part of the over-the-road semi-trailers. The tanks may also be used on or in marine vessels as well as railroad cars. The size of the tank is not material, but the larger process tanks typically hold 1,000 gallons or more. Moreover, process tanks are particularly adaptable for tanks intended for highly corrosive liquids, but also may be used in conjunction with other pourable materials such as grain and pellets.
Over time, process tanks may become corroded as a result of the corrosive fluids stored therein or because of the rusting action of the exterior elements (e.g., ground water, rain, etc.). If the material stored in a tank is corrosive, the corrosive material can contact the tank. In this situation, the life expectancy of the tank is relatively short and thus it becomes not only extremely expensive for replacement, but also highly dangerous for people and the environment. Furthermore, there is danger in the event that the tank will leak or rupture, or somehow fail to retain the contents and leak the contents into the ground (if the tanks are subterranean). If they are above-the-ground storage tanks or if the tanks are over-the-road type, there is danger along the highways and to the passing public. Accordingly, many process tanks utilize a protective lining.
In a current lining procedure, the interior of the surface of a tank 10 (FIG. 1) may first need to be prepared to receive the lining 14. This preparation includes surface blasting the interior of the tank 10 and subsequent cleaning of the interior of the tank 10. With respect to the lining 14, the lining sheets 16 (FIG. 2) may be from a roll of lining material. At the installation site, an adhesive may be applied to cut the sheets 16 of lining 14. Then, the lining sheets 16 are manually applied to the interior of the tank 10. As known in the art, heat may be applied to the lining sheets 16 to assist in applying the lining sheets 16 to the tank wall. Tanks typically have protrusions such as tank welds that bond the tank walls to the tank bottom. These tank welds protrude into the interior of the tank 10. Even careful placement of the sheets 16 may result in gaps between the sheets 16 that are placed over the protruding welds. In other words, the sheets 16 will lay over the protrusions further enhancing the gaps between the sheets 16.
As shown in FIG. 2, the cutting of the lining 14 may result in uneven and/or rough edges 18 for each lining sheet 16. When the sheets 16 are bonded to the tank 10 and next to each other, the rough edges 18 of the sheets 16 do not evenly match thus resulting in gaps 20 forming between the sheets 16. Even when the lining 14 is cut with relatively smooth edges 18, installation gaps 20 can still exist between the adjacent sheets 16 due to the difficult and labor intensive installation process (FIG. 3). For example, the sheets 16 are heavy and difficult to manage when the sheets 16 are being positioned within the tight constraints of the process tank 10 which is a confined space with elevated temperatures. As such, adjacent sheets 16 may be applied in a non-uniform layout and/or with a distance between them, further enhancing the gaps 20 between the edges 18 of the sheets 16. Applying the sheets 16 at a corner of the tank 10 is particularly troublesome due to the space and angle considerations of the corner of the tank 10.
After the lining sheets 16 are applied and adhesive attached to the tank walls, weld strips 22 (known as a “cap over flat strip weld” or a “cap over corner strip weld”) may be welded along the interfaces between each pair of adjacent sheets 16 (FIGS. 2 and 3). The weld strips 22 may be manually welded to the adjacent lining sheets 16. The welder used in this process heats the weld strips 22 to the sheets 16. Similar to the application of the sheets 16, hand welding the weld strips 22 is a labor-intensive process. Maintaining consistent pressure with the welder is difficult since the touch of the installer applies the pressure. Additionally, it is difficult with the hand welder to maintain a constant distance between the welding nozzle and the weld strip 22. Furthermore, the weld strip 22 may melt faster than the sheet 16, so the welding process must be done with special care. The sheets 16 must be heated to a glossy state, yet the weld strip 22 or the sheets 16 cannot be charred, as that would result in a failed weld.
The installer typically welds from the top of the lining sheet 16 to the bottom. As the process tank 10 may have a height such as twelve feet, this height causes starts and stops as opposed to continuous welds with tightly controlled temperatures and consistency in both pressure and timing. In addition, welding occurs within the tight constraints of the process tank 10 such that the installer does not provide a constant weld over any length of time. The tedious and laborious process for strip welding not only applies to welding strips to corner sheets, but it also applies to welding strips for sheets applied to the walls of the process tank 10.
The human element of welding the strips 22 leads to weak welds (inconsistency of temperature, pressure and timing—the critical variables for welds) and leads to voids or “pinholes” 24 within the weld that bonds the weld strip 22 to the sheets 16 (FIG. 4). The pinholes 24 shown in FIG. 4 are exaggerated for purposes of clarity. Although the welded strip 22 may pass a “spark test” commonly used in the art, these pinholes 24 lead to problems for the process tank 10. Furthermore, the corner weld that bonds sides and the bottom of the process tank 10 further exaggerates the effects of the gaps 20 and the pinholes 24 since the sheet 16 must position over the corner weld of the process tank 10. This corner weld or other obstacles leaves a void between the sheet 16 and the tank weld.
When the tank 10 is filled with fluid 12 (FIG. 1) such as an acid, the pressure of the fluid forces the fluid 12 through the pinholes 24. Consequently, the fluid 12 forces through the gaps 20 and disperses between the lining 14 and the tank 10. This leaked fluid then corrosively attacks the tank wall. Additionally, this leaked fluid may also corrosively attack the bond or adhesive interface between the lining 14 and the tank wall resulting in the lining 14 pulling away from the tank wall. Accordingly, the gaps 20 and the pinholes 24 between the lining sheets 16 lead to adverse and dangerous conditions. When the installer repairs the welded strip, the heat from the repair welder draws the leaked fluid toward the interface of the adjacent sheets 16, wherein this fluid further attacks the tank wall positioned behind the repaired weld strip.